Three
by AuraAuthor
Summary: Hermione has worked late again, but she isn't as alone in the ministry as she thought. The lift doors open to reveal a co-worker who just so happens to have an idea... Just a cute one-shot AA


Three

By AuraAuthor

The ministry was quiet as Hermione closed her office and cast a spell to lock the door. It was well after 9 o'clock and she was probably the only one left this late at night. She kept her wand close even though she wasn't really concerned about anyone trying to harm her. The ministry was safe, for the most part.

Her heels clicked along the tile floor and she actually enjoyed the noise they made. It made her feel authoritative to have the sound echoing around the empty halls. She reached the lift with a smile now splayed on her face imagining herself as the minister of magic and wielding ultimate authority over the wizarding world. The doors to the lift opened to reveal she was not in fact alone in the ministry. Tired grey eyes met hers. "Granger."

"Malfoy."

She stepped onto the lift with him and pressed the button for the ground level only to realize it was already pressed. She heard Draco snort behind her and she rolled her eyes. "We're headed to the same place Granger."

"I deduced that Malfoy. It's habit to press the button."

"Why are you here so late Granger? Writing some new law about the protection of werewolves?"

"No, you of all people know that I have already written that and it is being pushed through the Wizengot as we speak."

They were silent for the next several minutes. "So?"

"So what Malfoy?"

"You never answered my question. Why are you here so late?"

"Why are you here so late Malfoy?"

"I asked you first."

"And I decline to answer until you answer."

"Tricky Granger."

"Brightest witch and all that nonsense. So?"

"Truth?"

"No, lie to me Malfoy."

"I could you know."

"I'm aware, but I think you want to tell me the truth."

"I've been waiting for you."

Her eyes grew wide. "What?"

"In all truthfulness I have been riding the lift back and forth and watching your office for the last three hours waiting on you to leave. I started to just come in there and get you when it got to be 9 o'clock but then you turned your desk lamp off and I realized you were leaving."

"Why would you be waiting on me to leave Malfoy?"

"So I could invite myself to walk you home."

"Why would you want to walk me home?"

"To show you that I can be a chivalrous gentleman from time to time."

"Malfoy?"

"Yes Granger."

"What in the bloody hell are you playing at?"

"I'm not playing."

"Yes you are and I don't like the game."

The lift doors opened and she stepped out her heels making that authoritative clicking sound again as she moved towards the apparition point at the core of the ministry. She didn't have to look back to notice that Malfoy was following her. "I don't need anyone to walk me home Malfoy. I'm apparating from work tonight because of the late hour."

"Then I'll apparate with you to ensure your safety at home. Of course you'll feel obliged to invite me to stay for a cuppa and then we'll talk all night and I'll make you pancakes in the morning before we apparate back to the ministry."

"Together?"

"Of course together. This of course will start the rumor that we are seeing each other which will drive you to my office on the potions level and before you have a chance to berate me, I will close the door and snog you soundly."

"Then what Draco?"

He paused at the use of his given name, but quickly recollected himself. "Then you will attempt to slap me even though we both know you will enjoy said snog, but I will keep your hand at bay. I will snog you again and this time to will give in to my ministrations."

"And then?"

"I anticipate we will use my private floo in my office to gain entry to either my flat or yours where I will make you orgasm a multitude of times."

"A multitude huh?"

"Guaranteed."

"And then what? We'll just pretend like nothing ever happened?"

"No, I actually anticipate that you will decide you cannot live without me and we will promptly begin the courting rituals that lead to a magical bonding ceremony which is the equivalent of a muggle marriage. After a honeymoon which you orgasm far more than you ever anticipated possible in your lifetime we will settle down and practice pleasing each other until I manage to place my child in your abdomen."

"I want three."

"Three?"

"Children. I want three children."

"I don't anticipate that will be a problem… Hermione."

"Draco?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"Would you like to apparate home with me and stay for a cuppa?"

"Why Hermione, I thought you would never ask."

~FIN~


End file.
